Once Brothers, Always Brothers
by luvdawinx
Summary: Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland are separated during the beginning of the Revolutionary War, taking opposite sides on the battlefield. Human AU. Oneshot. My first Hetalia fanfiction. R&R!


**Warning(s)/Reminder(s): Human AU, Revolutionary War setting... that's all I can think of**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters.**

**A/N: This is my first Hetalia fanfic, and I wrote this a long time ago so I thought I'd post it finally. I hope you readers out there enjoy!**

* * *

_Once Brothers, Always Brothers_

Both men watched as soldiers from both sides fell left and right on the battlefield. Their visions grew hazy from the smoke, and all that could be heard were gunshots and cannons firing. Every now and then a cry would sound before it died along with the person who made their voice known. It was that fateful day of the Revolutionary War- the Battle of Yorktown, 1781.

Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland have made it so far in this battle. Both men were excellent fighters and equally clever about what to do in order to suppress any enemies. However, one thing divided these two: they were on opposite sides of the battlefield...

* * *

They were once the best of friends, practically brothers. Although Arthur was two years older than Alfred they were both similar in strength, wits, and heart. They were both colonists, making the best of their friendship since they met ten years ago in 1771, when Arthur was twelve and Alfred was ten. The two met when they lived as neighbors somewhere in New York, and despite the age differences they got along very well.

However, what happened at Lexington and Concord in 1774, when Arthur was 15 and Alfred was 13, changed everything. The boys' families chose different sides when the Revolutionary War was about to begin. Arthur's family remained as Loyalists, also known as Tories, who were still loyal to Great Britain, while Alfred and his family became Patriots, the colonists who chose to fight for their freedom. After Arthur moved away to England, Alfred remained in America and watched his best friend leave him. That was the last time they saw each other... or at least that's what both of them thought.

* * *

Arthur was drafted into the British military when he returned to England, and mainly stayed on the ships that harbored New York to help load and fire the cannons. He thought his friend left the town to take better cover for the war both knew was going to come whenever possible. He didn't know, neither did he see Alfred running for his life away from the burning village the Red Coats stormed into that day. Alfred looked back at what was once the place he grew up in, at where he watched his own parents die at the hands of the Red Coats, before being carried to safety by a couple soldiers of the colonial minutemen.

Days after the British invaded New York, Alfred had enough. He lost everything because of that day. Now he had no home, no one to turn to, and, most of all, no family. His parents were the ones to run him out of the house before he could be caught, but at the cost of them, themselves, being victims to the gunshots that came afterwards. Arthur, his own best friend who was so much like a brother to him, is no longer there to be at his side. He blamed everything on the Red Coats, who tore his life apart, and decided to go to George Washington, the leader of the minutemen who rescued him, to proclaim his decisions.

"I would like to fight with you," he said. "I want to join you and your soldiers in the war for our freedom." Washington admired his courage, but knew this boy was still too young to become a soldier.

"Are you sure you can handle the hardships that come with fighting for your future?" the man asked him. "Are you sure you can take all the dangers you will face?"

The boy gave a bold nod. "I'm sure... General."

From that time on Alfred was the youngest person to join what would be the Continental Army. He trained long and hard for the next couple years until the Battle of Saratoga in 1777, where he took part in the first battle he fought. Not only was it an important day for him because he survived the entire battle, but it was also the turning point for the Continental Army because it was the greatest victory for America. He also lived through and survived the long, harsh winter known at Valley Forge, where he trained even harder despite the freezing cold and the lack in supplies. By the time the winter finally passed, he was already fully-trained and ready for more fighting...

* * *

Only a few times has Arthur set his feet on the land that was once his home. He remained on the ships most of the time because the fleet he was a part of was in charge of patrolling the coasts and the harbors. Plus, he was too scared of the memories of his life here in America.

For parts of this war he kept remembering his life as a colonist. He would observe the scenery of an empty town and think back to when he and Alfred would spend time together wild and free, of when they didn't have to worry about any of the rising conflicts between the colonists and Britain. Sometimes when he'd walk through the ghost towns he'd come across something that would remind him of his childhood. A pot made him think of when he and his family would cook dinner together. Old blankets that weren't tattered made him remember when his mother made him that quilt, which he still owns by the way.

One day, when he was looking around through the town he once lived in, he came across his and Alfred's old homes. When he saw Alfred's home it was completely ruined, the furniture and decorations and all. But when he'd looked inside his own house everything seemed untouched, with only dust covering the items. When he looked down at his feet he saw a small stuffed bunny that was simply dirty. He instantly knew that it was the toy Alfred gave him as a sign of friendship when they were both still young, but he couldn't remember why or how he left it behind. He picked it up, memories filling him even more.

"Alfred..." he sighed to himself. "Where are you? Are you safe? Have you survived all of this...?" He paused. "... Are you dead?" Shedding a silent tear as the last of his precious childhood memories played through his head, he tucked the toy into the inside of his jacket and headed back to the ship. That was the last time he set foot onto the land until that fateful day during 1781 came...

* * *

Arthur, now 25 years old, dodged a bullet that was flying straight at him in time and then fired back at wherever it came from. He was going to make it out of this alive, whether God liked it or not. When he saw a man in a blue coat he instantly knew to fire straight through his chest. The man was down instantly. He fought while at the same time watched as his comrades fell, some he had become good friends with. The Americans were gaining the upper hand very fast. It was like Hell for the Red Coats fighting on this day.

He heard the war cry of a man come from behind him, and when he turned around it was too late. Another of the American soldiers had disarmed him and pounced onto him, trying to stab him with the bayonet of his musket. They rolled on the ground, both struggling to kill one another. When the American lost his gun in the process he took out a dagger from his inner jacket pocket and tried stabbing at Arthur's face. Only one small gash had made its way onto his cheek when he found himself pinned down, only a couple drops of blood coming out before the man who had done this to him raised his knife, carefully aiming for the heart.

"Oh no you don't!" the British man cried out. He pushed the man off of him with all his might, as this soldier was very strong and quite heavy. Then he grabbed the man's wrist, and the dagger dropped to the ground. Claiming the blade in his hand he swiftly jumped at his enemy, and they both fell to the ground in the process. Arthur was now the one on top. Lifting his arm up, he removed the man's hat, which had somehow been able to stay on the entire time, with his other hand.

"I want to see your face," he hissed. "I want to watch as the light leaves your eyes." He lifted it up and threw it to the side. "For Great Brit-"

Suddenly he froze, finding himself unable to complete the task of killing this man. He recognized the light brown hair in the moonlight, along with the bright blue eyes that once used to light up and smile every day he remembered. He saw the small ahoge near the forehead, which sprung up when he removed the cap. The man below, he took from his breast pocket a pair of glasses and put them on to see the one who halted in his attempt to kill him. That was when Arthur knew it.

"... Alfred?" he whispered.

"... Arthur?" the other man said.

Arthur immediately threw the dagger away to the side. Neither men could believe it, but Arthur and Alfred, now 23 years old, were staring at each other once more. They both suddenly forgot about the battle going on, Alfred sat up so the two friends could embrace. It was a miracle. Tears of joy and gratitude sprang from both men's eyes as they shared this hug.

"How long has it been, Brother?" Alfred asked, calling him "Brother" like they had long ago.

"Seven years," Arthur replied. "It's a miracle to see you again, Brother."

"Yeah, you too."

When their ears heard the ringing of gunshots and cries of men once more, they separated and looked at each other. If either of the men's comrades saw their enemy vulnerable then it would mean death. Neither could just walk away from battle, it was too risky for that. That was when Arthur came up with an idea to get them both out of this mess, even with knowing what it would cost. He stood up and grabbed Alfred's musket, which wasn't too far from where they were. Aiming the bayonet at himself, he stabbed his left shoulder. Blood flowed out of the injury as he fell to his knees, and his friend ran over to make sure he sat up steadily.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?! Don't you dare do that again! There's no way we're going to separate a second time!"

"The forest," Arthur croaked. "We're not far from the forest. If we hide there we don't have to fight." His friend, having understood, helped them both stand up. He slung the injured one's right arm around his neck and used his own arm to secure him by the waist. Without wasting any time he reclaimed his musket in case they would be in need of protection and the two ran past the gunshots and fired cannonballs and into the forest.

Nothing came their way from that point in battle.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur looked out to the town they had once lived in as kids together, two years after the Battle of Saratoga. After that battle, Arthur left the Red Coats and joined the Continental Army to stay alongside his friend, but everyone swore to keep his existence a secret; for that time they chose the idea of tricking the British side into thinking they had taken him prisoner. The two men were satisfied with that, and have finally gotten the chance to work together for the duration of the next two years. Now that the British troops were leaving their town, the two decided to help recreate this place so it would be suitable for living once more. It wasn't long until people inhabited the area again.

They finally got the chance to catch up when the Revolutionary War was reaching its end and after the official end in early 1784. Now that America and Great Britain were at peace, their lives became very much normal. Both men had married and had their own children, and these children were the best of friends just like they were. Their friendship never had any interruptions after the war, which they were extremely grateful for.

"So what happened then, Daddy?" Alfred's youngest daughter Abigail, who was six years old, asked the two friends many years later. Their children have gathered together to listen to their experiences during those times. That meant an audience of Alfred's two girls and three boys, and Arthur's four boys and five girls. "What happened after you two left the forest?"

"Weren't you listening?" Arthur's eldest child Bradley, age ten, chastised her. "They said everything was turning to peace from that point, even if it wasn't until two to three years later. Right, Dad?"

Arthur chuckled softly and nodded. "Yes, that is basically what happened. Now that tonight's story is done, why don't we all go get ready for supper, hm?"

"Yahoo!" All fourteen children stood up and went to go wash up for dinner, leaving the two men to laugh.

"We are getting too old for this, Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed. "If we keep telling those kids stories then we're gonna run out of material!"

"They've heard everything we have to say anyways," Arthur shrugged his shoulders. He then stood up from his chair and stretched. Turning around he held out an arm for his friend. "Supper's at your house tonight, right? Let's go, Brother."

Nodding his head, the other man accepted his help and grabbed at the arm. "Yeah, let's go home, Brother."

* * *

**And... SCENE! Whew! Well, whaddya guys think? I hope you, the readers, liked reading this story! And if you want, REVIEW! XD**


End file.
